ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Payao
Payao (パヤオ, Payao) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a featherweight boxer from Thailand. Chana is his little brother. When Miyata Ichirō comes to Thailand for his overseas expedition, he becomes Miyata's sparring partner while he is based there. Part I Jolt Counter Arc At a gym, Payao was asked what the people were whispering about by Miyata Ichirō. Being someone who knew some Japanese, he translated that it would be best to run away from Jimmy Sisphar, as Japanese people are not hungry. Later, when he saw Miyata's shadowboxing, he noted his punches to be like sharp blades. He then mentioned to Miyata the struggles of Thailand, and how Jimmy was la boxer who gave hope to children. Payao informed Miyata that despite only having one match in Thai, he had fans, such as himself and his brother, Chana, who tried to walk away when Miyata noticed him. He then introduced Chana to Miyata. Payao later sparred with Miyata. After Payao won in an exchange of hits, the spar ended. Payao then felt pain inside his body despite not taking many clean hits, noticing something different from Miyata's punches. Despite the odds going against Miyata, Payao believed in Miyata's ability and bet one months worth of his living expense on Miyata. Payao and Chana then arrived at the Lumpini Stadium at round three to watch and cheer for Miyata. When Miyata defeated Jimmy, he was able to buy a new car with the winnings. Appearance Payao has dark skin, short messy black hair and black eyes. His attire consists of muscle shirts, t-shirts, tank tops, buttoned-up dress shirts, or a baseball pattern shirt tucked under work pants or dress pants. While sparring with Miyata, he wears a black tank top and shorts. In the anime, it is a muscle shirt and pants. Personality Payao is a kind person who believed in Miyata's abilities despite the majority of his country betting on Jimmy, so much so that he took all his life and his brother's life savings and bet them on Miyata.Hajime no Ippo Chapter 128, page 16 He is able to speak Thai and Japanese, being able to translate Thai into Japanese for Miyata. He scolds his brother for his shy personality, stating that it is why he is not strong. Payao is also able to drive.Hajime no Ippo Chapter 131, page 15 Gallery Manga Scenes= Payao - 001.png|Payao mentioning Jimmy's challenge. Myata confronting Payao.png|Miyata confronting Payao. Payao introducing Chana.png|Payao introducing Chana to Miyata. Payao new car.png|Payao's new car after winning the bet. Payao with Chana - 01.png|Payao tells Chana that Miyata is doing roadwork. |-| Spars= Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 01.png|Payao downs Miyata. Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 02.png|Payao's left jab. Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 03.png|Payao hitting Miyata with a right. Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 04.png|Payao vs. Miyata Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 05.png|Payao hitting Miyata with a right. Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 06.png|Exchange Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 07.png|Payao downs Miyata. Miyata vs Payao - Spar - 08.png|Payao feeling pain after spar. |-| Anime Scenes= Payao.png|Payao as he appears in the anime. Payao introducing Chana to Miyata.png|Payao introducing Chana to Miyata. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Boxers Category:In Fighters Category:Featherweights Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Unknown Boxing Record